


Forest of Sin

by Viderian



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M, Joke Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viderian/pseuds/Viderian
Summary: Lunara, first daughter of Cenarius, never imagined she’d fall for the Lord of Sin.





	Forest of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t take this seriously.

Lunara, first daughter of Cenarius, never imagined she’d fall for the Lord of Sin. It was unimaginable how it could ever happen. 

Azmodan was a vile behemoth many feared. He was terrifying in every aspect, but most of all for his immense power, but that was what made her tremble in her hooves. 

Always accompanied by Iphy in the Dreamgrove, Lunara would often drift off in thought as she remembered their first encounter during combat; he would roar as he bounded to get in front of her–her heart wanted to believe it was a kind gesture, but in reality, he merely wanted to take the kill for himself. 

Lunara absently played with her leafy hair now as they readied themselves for yet another battle. He was there. 

Broad, tall, and so frightening. His presence was so powerful and heavy it sent a shiver down Lunara’s spine. As they waited to rush into combat, she gave him an awkward smile in an attempt to get his attention. He growled and his deep red eyes only narrowed in response. She gripped her weapon nervously in one hand, the other inching near one of his four. 

“It’s a good day to fight, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Hmph,” he grunted. “Your way of fighting is different from mine. Stay out of my way.”

A blush made its way on her face. Oh, he was so cold. The gates finally opened for the battle to begin at last. The three other heroes rushed forward, each taking their own lane. Lunara quickly followed Azmodan, his bounding steps masking the ground quake while her light skips trailed behind. 

They fought tirelessly together, well, more Azmodan doing all the work and Lunara there as support. 

He was beginning to feel fatigued under the endless pressure of the enemies’ minions constant push, and Lunara could tell. His attacks were getting much weaker on their foes with her just barely holding them off. 

An enemy hero suddenly burst from the bushes and raised their sword against the demon with a roar. Lunara quickly rushed in front of Azmodan as he was catching his breath and attempting to muster any strength, and pushed the enemy away. She used the last of her power to bring them to their knees and at last fall to the ground. 

She huffed, running a hand through her leafy hair before looking towards a disgruntled Azmodan behind her. She smiled cheekily at him. “What was that about not getting in your way?”

He let out a deep, deep chuckle that filled her heart with a pleasant warmth. She reached to him, offering a hand that was quickly engulfed by his own massive claws. He stood on his spidered legs with some effort, not letting Lunara’s hand go. 

“Very well, forest god.”


End file.
